The Argument
by ShadowTailsFanLives
Summary: Black Rock Shooter & Black Gold Saw have an argument, so now, it's up to Dead Master to try & make them stop fighting.  But will she be enough to make them stop?  Based on another Black Rock Shooter fanfic!  Onshot story.


**Random stuff that (I guess?) keeps me out of legal trouble!  
>Black Rock Shooter &amp; all related characters, locations, etc. are owned by...some anime studio in Japan somewhere...<strong>

**Fanfic belongs to me, ShadowTailsFanLives. No copyright needed there, since this is mine. XD  
>If you wanna use this in your own project, knock yourself out. But, if you DO use it, please keep it as close to this one as possible. NO CHANGES!<strong>

**Motivation to make something like this with something else, though, is 100% OK!  
>So, yeah. This is my first Black Rock Shooter fanfic. I was motivated by this 1 REALLY short fanfic that had almost the exact same concept, but I wanted to make my own cuz, like, it seemed funny &amp; the Black Rock Shooter fandom needs to make some funny fanfics! I mean, actions good too, but I'd REALLY like to read some funny fanfics for BRS! (What DOESN'T help is that there's only about 3 BRS fanfics in the humor section on this site.) Oh, &amp; the characters talk, so I don't wanna get any reviews saying, "If they were mute like in the OVASeries, it'd be better." cuz, if they were mute, the story would go nowhere! Eh, I guess I'll shut up now & let you laugh a little...XD  
>I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!<strong>

After a long, hard day of working, Dead Master was finally going to go to bed & get some well deserved sleep. She did her nightly bedtime routine, which involved brushing her teeth, closing the blinds, putting her glasses on the desk in a case that says, "Dead Master's Glasses. DO NOT TOUCH, OR I KEEL JOO!" & setting her bed up in a neat, proper way so she'd be nice & warm when she'd go to sleep.

She finally got into her bed. Her eyes slowly, but surely, shut & she started falling asleep. But, right before she ever fell asleep, she heard a noise in the other room. It wasn't the neighbor's for sure, considering that...well, she had no neighbors, so she automatically assumed who it was just from what she heard the 2 people yell at each other:

"Stop it!"

"No! YOU Stop it!"

"Quit it! Right now!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do ANYTHING!"

Yup. She knew what was going on. It was the same thing every night. So, with a "Really? Ju...Really?" look on her face, she got out of bed, walked to the bedroom, & tried to settle YET ANOTHER fight between Black Rock Shooter & Black Gold Saw.

"Alright! What's going on this time?" Dead Master asked on her way to the bedroom.

"She pinched me!" Said Black Rock Shooter whilst pointing her finger at Black Gold Saw.

"What? No I didn't!" Exclaimed Black Gold Saw, with an angry look on her face.

"Yes YOU DID!" said Black Rock Shooter.

"No I DIDN'T!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"NOOOOOOOO I DIDN'T!"

"OK, then what about this little red pinch mark on my shoulder?"

"I swear. That wasn't me! if ANYTHING that would be Chariot's job to put marks on people!"

"Well, do you SEE Chariot anywhere around here? No! SO YOU DID IT!" 

"NO I DI..."

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Yelled Dead Master.

Black Rock Shooter & Black Gold Saw just stared at Dead Master with a scared expression on their face. They were surprised that she yelled at them since she barely yelled at people & was patient.

"...maybe we should get some neighbors. dead master wouldn't be so quiet if we did..." whispered Black Rock Shooter as she looked at Black Gold Saw.

"What was that?" said Dead Master in a quick tone.

"Nothing! N-n-nothing!" said the nervous Black Rock Shooter.

Dead Master had an exhausting face, mostly because she was tired of the two girls fighting every night over stupid little things like "who pinched who." So, she looked up at both the girls, & said,

"Seriously. Doesn't this get tiring to you AT ALL? I mean, you two do the same thing. EVERY NIGHT! & then I have to come in here & solve it. EVERY NIGHT! All because you two can't figure it out by yourselves."

Black Gold Saw then raised her hand.

Dead Master looked at her with a disgusted face. "OK, what now?"

Her hand was still raised in ther air. She just looked at one wall to the left of her, then to the wall to the right of her. She then looked at Dead Master & stared at her for a few seconds. Her pupils got small as she said,

"I forgot..."

"...How do you...forget something when you JUST raised your freakin' hand?"

"...I dunno...I was thinking about Charlie The Unicorn." said Black Gold Saw while she hummed the Candy Mountain song.

"...Charlie...The Unicorn. You forgot what you were going to say...just because of a fictional unicorn...named Charlie. Really?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

Black Rock Shooter just stared at Black Gold Saw for about ten seconds. She then smiled, looked at Dead Master & said, "Dead Master! Dead Master. Dead Master. Deaaaad Master. De-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE! WHAT IS IT?"

"...We're in a bedroom arguing!"

By now, this was just getting repetitive. Not just for Dead Master, but also to the writer of this Fanfiction, as he was running out of material for the two girls to say & just had to make a Charlie The Unicorn parody JUST so he would have a good joke that will probably turn out to be a dumb idea later. But, enough about him. He's just writing a fanfic, is all! He'll figure something out!

As Dead Master stared at the two girls, she said, "You two are a handful. Ya hear me? A FREAKIN' HANDFUL!"

"...A handful of what?" asked the two girls with a puzzling look.

"Wha...Nothing! It's a figure of spe-"

She was utterly interupted by Black Rock Shooter, who stupidly said,

"Maybe we're a handful of apples!"

"...Really?" said Dead Master with an unusually ugly face.

"If that's true...Hey! Black Rock Shooter! I'm hungry!" exclaimed Black Gold Saw.

"So?"

"Since we're a handful of apples, that means I can eat you! Come here!"

"What? NO!"

"Get over here!"

"No! Get away from me!"

"GET IN MAH BELLEH!" 

As the two girls just kept on & kept on about eating each other, Dead Master was pretty ticked by now. She couldn't take it anymore. She just looked at the wall. The nice, green wall. She also noticed a clock on the wall that said 11:55 PM. Almost Midnight. As she stared at the clock, all she could hear was the two girls fighting. And fighting. And. Fighting. She then screamed at the top of her lungs, which scared the two girls (one of them had the other's arm in their mouth, which she let go of & let the other continue to have her arm attatched), & Dead Master, while still screaming, rammed herself into a wall. Which, in turn, caused her to go through it. The two girls just stared at the now-Dead Master-silhouted wall. They both went to each other's seperate bed in the room. Black Rock Shooter then turned to Black Gold Saw & said,

"Eh, I kinda expected her to ram herself into a wall. Since we've been fighting every night for a week now, it makes sense that she'd be crazy enough to do that."

"Yeah, she'll probably be back tomorrow. She just needs some time." said Black Gold Saw with a smirk on her face.

...

"Hey! How about tomorrow, you tell her that I ate your cereal & we'll get into an argument about that!" exclaimed Black Rock Shooter.

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Black Gold Saw.

& thus, everyone went to sleep...except Dead Master. Who's probably out of the country by now. But hey! She could be on her way back to her house! Maybe? Ah, who knows!

**THE END!**


End file.
